bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuzu Kurosaki
Yuzu Kurosaki (黒崎 遊子, Kurosaki Yuzu) is Karin's fraternal twin and Ichigo Kurosaki's little sister. Appearance Yuzu's appearance is in stark contrast to her sister's. Yuzu has short, light brown hair, similar to her mother, Masaki Kurosaki while Karin has dark hair like Isshin. Her eyes are a dark brown color and appear much softer and feminine when compared to her sister's. She wears a green hooded sweatshirt, and an apron when cooking. She also wears a red hairclip on the left side of her head. Personality Yuzu is more soft-spoken in comparison to her authoritative sibling. She is also the more empathetic of the two girls. She takes care of the housework, such as cooking meals and tidying up the living space, on a daily basis. She also regularly cuts Ichigo's hair.Weekly Shonen Jump interview; Issue 42 Unlike her siblings, Yuzu is only able to see faint outlines of spirits as she is able to inform Ichigo that another ghost is present while they are about to sit down to dinner."Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 10 Both girls help out in the family's clinic. Yuzu greatly admires her brother and looks up to him a lot, a trait that Ichigo shares being very protective of his family. It was the image of Yuzu in the arms of a Hollow that initially shocked Ichigo into action despite the fear he'd been feeling at the time having never seen a Hollow before."Bleach"'' manga; Chapter 1, pages 32-33 She tends to get very upset whenever Ichigo disappears for any period longer than a day due to her mother complex. Yuzu has a very playful side to her as well, despite the more responsibility she takes on when regarding the housework and looking after her family after the death of their mother. She has discovered Kon although she hasn't discovered his true identity but likes to play with him, calling him "Bostov" and this often involves her dressing him in feminine clothes and gluing on unwanted accessories, much to his chagrin. During these times her childlike and girlish personality can be seen in contrast to her responsible side that is usually present. She also appears quite gullible and yet caring at the same time when she is taken in by Rukia's tears and allowing her to stay at their house. "Bleach" manga; Chapter 199 pages 1-2 She tends to be very close to her father, probably the closest out of his children, both of them often being chastised by Karin when they become mischievous and nosey over Ichigo and his new friends. "Bleach" manga; chapter 197, page 8 History Little is known about Yuzu's history. She was born, along with her twin sister Karin, to Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki eleven years ago, the younger sister of Ichigo Kurosaki. She was born without the power to see ghosts that the rest of her siblings possess. Six years previous to the current storyline, Yuzu lost her mother to the Hollow known as Grand Fisher when he attacked Masaki and Ichigo as they left the dojo where Ichigo had been training at time. Despite only being four years old at the time, it appears that the Kurosaki twins forced themselves to mature much faster than is usual for girls their age. Yuzu decided to become the mother figure in their household and began to take care of all the menial jobs around the house, becoming an exceptional cook by the time she was eleven years old in the current timeline. She also takes the time to help her father out at the Kurosaki Clinic along with Karin taking the role of nurses that are absent. Unlike Karin, Yuzu has maintained a much more emotional side than her twin, not holding back when displaying upset tears of worry or cries of joy when the time arises, while Karin would remain almost aloof to most things outside of soccer or her father's annoyances. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Yuzu made her debut along with the rest of her family when her brother, Ichigo Kurosaki initially returned from helping a ghost find peace. When he enters the house his father, Isshin Kurosaki kicks him across the room. They begin fighting with each other and Yuzu tells them to stop it since their food is getting cold. Her sister, Karin Kurosaki simply tells Yuzu not to bother them and asks for more food. Yuzu then notices a ghost behind Ichigo and tells him that he already has another person to help. Ichigo then begins complaining about having to help ghosts all the time and Karin tells him it must be tough to have the ability to see ghosts. Yuzu then states that she's envious of Ichigo for being able to see ghosts as she's only able to see a blur. Karin tells her that she isn't envious of Ichigo as she doesn't believe in ghosts but Yuzu points out that she's able to see ghosts as well. However, Karin tells her that even if you can see ghosts, if you don't believe in them then it's the same as them not existing. Karin then decides to change the subject and states that she thought of a new project about frolicking with the ghosts in the winds of early summer during May. As Yuzu tells Karin that last month the project was to go look at flowers, Ichigo yells at Karin for thinking of ways to make money by using him. Isshin then shouts that he's found an opening and kicks Ichigo yet again. Ichigo decides to go to bed and Yuzu yells at him to come back. Karin then states that he's gone and tells Isshin that it's all his fault, which ends up surprising him. Yuzu then tells Isshin then Ichigo's been having a hard time since more and more ghosts have been coming and Isshin is shocked that he talks to Yuzu to things like that. Yuzu then states that she's going to take dinner to Ichigo's room later."Bleach" manga; Chapter 1, pages 9-12 Isshin decides to go up to Ichigo's room and the two get into another fight, causing Yuzu to take care of his injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 16 Later, Yuzu, along with the rest of her family, are attacked by a huge Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 26 After the Kurosaki's are defeated by the Hollow, Yuzu is picked up and taken outside by it. As she's about to get killed, Ichigo yells out at the Hollow and attacks it with a bat. He is easily knocked back though and just as the Hollow is about to finish him off, a person dressed in black cuts the Hollows arm off, causing an unconscious Yuzu to fall into the arms of Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 32-36 As she's unconscious she has a dream of her telling Ichigo to run away from something.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 45 The next day Yuzu is all healed and her memory has been wiped of the whole incident believing it to have been a truck accident along with the rest of her family."Bleach" manga; Chapter 2, page 5 Later she enters her brothers room and asks him if he's seen her dress. However, he isn't in there and Ichigo appears behind her, telling her she shouldn't open the door to his room without knocking first. Yuzu notices that he took a bath and complains that she wanted to go in too, and Ichigo tells her that she should learn to go by herself already. She states that Ichigo's become colder since he entered highschool but Ichigo tells her he hasn't and then states that he hasn't seen her dress. Yuzu then tells him that she's missing a pair of pajamas as well and Ichigo tells her to stop asking him these things as he doesn't know the answers to everything."Bleach" manga; Chapter 3, page 15 Later when Ichigo returns home from school, Yuzu and Karin frantically run around the house trying to help patients. Ichigo asks Yuzu what's happening and she tells Ichigo that there was a car accident at the intersection.Bleach manga; Chapter 7, page 17 Another person then arrives and Yuzu attempts to pick him up but can't. Isshin then runs over there stating that a big guy has arrived and he tells Ichigo to come over and help pick him up. However, when he gets there he identifies the person as Chad, Ichigo's classmate. They bring him into a room and Yuzu notices that his back is badly wounded. Isshin attempts to help him but Chad tells him he's all right. However, as he attempts to leave, he collapses and Isshin tells Yuzu and Karin to get a bed for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 7, pages 19-21 The next day Yuzu tells Ichigo that it's time for breakfast and Ichigo wonders where Karin is. Yuzu tells him that she didn't want any breakfast and notes that she wasn't feeling too good. As Ichigo states that Karin not feeling well is a rare occurrence, Isshin enters the room and tells them that Chad has disappeared from his hospital room.Bleach manga; Chapter 8, page 2 Yuzu then goes to school and decides to go to the bathroom to check up on Karin. However, when she goes to the bathroom stall Karin is hiding in, she simply yells at her to go back to her classroom. A student named Midori Tōno then goes up to Yuzu and asks her how Karin is doing. As Yuzu begins to explain Midori tells her to forget about the question since she already knows the answer. Yuzu then notices that she has stopped yelling, and Karin leaves the bathroom stall she was hiding in. She then states that she's leaving early and tells Yuzu to get her stuff.Bleach manga; Chapter 8, pages 7-8 Later, back at home, Yuzu is seen sleeping together with Karin.Bleach manga; Chapter 12, page 21 During school, Yuzu see's "Ichigo" jumping on top of walls and she tells Karin this. She doesn't believe her though, claiming it would be too tough to jump over their school walls. However, she immediately see's "Ichigo" jumping on top of the walls and as Yuzu calls out to him, Karin covers her mouth. She tells Yuzu that there is no way that person is Ichigo and that he can't be human. She then warns Yuzu not to tell anyone about this as he already stands out enough as it is. However, Midori spots "Ichigo" and Karin threatens her, convincing her that she didn't see anything at all.Bleach manga; Chapter 15, pages 14-16 Yuzu then overhears three kids(Ino, Hashigami, and Kaneda) claim that someone with orange hair broke their video game and Karin tells her that this should be enough evidence to convince her that this person isn't really Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 16, page 4 Yuzu enters her brother's room and as she begins to tell Ichigo something she notices that he's hiding something in his closet and asks what he's up to. He states that he's doing nothing and asks her what she wants with him so early in the morning anyway. Yuzu tells him it isn't that early, and explains that Mizuiro Kojima has been waiting for him. She then tells him to just apologize to him for making him wait from his window.Bleach manga; Chapter 17, pages 8-9 After school is over, Isshin has a family meeting about what they'll do tomorrow but claims that because he's their dad he'll get final say in everything. Karin claims that this isn't a meeting then and Isshin tells her to raise her hand when she wants to speak. He then explains that Yuzu will be the lunch staff and that Karin will be the luggage carrier. After the meeting is over, Yuzu and Karin go to sleep.Bleach manga; Chapter 17, pages 17-18 Soul Society arc While Ichigo left for Soul Society, Yuzu, along with Karin, Ururu Tsumugiya and Jinta Hanakari, joins up with Don Kanonji to form the superhero group, Karakura Superheroes. Within this group, Yuzu takes the role of Karakura Yellow. While a part of that team, Yuzu befriends a cat by feeding it on her way home one day. Unbeknownst to her, the cat tries to follow her after being fed, but meets an untimely end by being run over in the process, becoming a spirit that harbours hidden powers. As a spirit, the cat, Raku still befriends Yuzu, and joins her superhero team as one of their mascots. The power of the cat spirit attracts Hollows, leading them to attack the team. However, Raku transforms into Karakura Lion Jet and saves them all before travelling onto Soul Society, his purpose in the Human World having been fulfilled.Bleach anime; Episode 33 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Ichigo and Isshin are fighting upstairs, Yuzu calls them down for breakfast and Karin asks what their doing now. As their eating, Yuzu asks Isshin for an explanation as to what happened to his face and Isshin simply turns around saying nothing happened. Karin then asks Ichigo if he's been working out lately since he's gotten a few muscles lately. Ichigo changes the subject though and asks Yuzu and Karin if they've been doing their homework. Yuzu states that she got it done in hardly any time at all and then Karin states that Don Kanonji has been coming over a lot, saying that Ichigo is now his pupil. Ichigo begins to get worried and tells them that Kanonji doesn't know what he's talking about. All of a sudden Isshin gets up from his chair and kicks Ichigo in the face, sending him backwards. Isshin mocks Ichigo for not being able to react fast at all and the two of them begin fighting. Yuzu then tells them to stop fighting at the table. Later, after Ichigo returns home from school, Yuzu tells him he's just in time for dinner. However, Isshin immediately begins fighting with Ichigo again, telling him he's late. Yuzu tries to stop this but Karin tells her to leave them alone and to think of it as a bonding experience for the two of them.Bleach anime; Episode 64 Arrancar arc Rukia Kuchiki is sent to the Human World to deal with the Arrancar, and decides Ichigo's house would best suit her. She tells Yuzu and Isshin Kurosaki a sad story about how she has no money and no place to stay, leading Yuzu to give her a room. Ichigo soon leaves to the Vizard training ground without a word, and not even Rukia can find him. Yuzu cries for Ichigo, believing he won't come back. Even Kon commented on how Ichigo can hurt her like this. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Yuzu discovers Karin talking to a spirit. While still unable to see it, she helps Karin in dealing with the spirit, who introduces himself as Zabimaru. Yuzu offers for Zabimaru to join them at their house for awhile. There, Yuzu treats Zabimaru to some dessert and games, despite always facing the wrong way when talking to him, leading to Snakey yelling at her despite her not being able to hear him. Later after falling asleep, Zabimaru leaves without the twins knowing.Bleach anime; Episode 258 Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: Yuzu's ability to see spirits differs between the Manga and the Anime. In the beginning of the Manga she was able to see spirit's outlines, but in the anime she complained that she couldn't see them at all. After meeting Raku/Cammy in the Manga, she was able to see spirits, but it is unknown if this ability lasted past the chapter. In the anime, the ability to see spirits was exclusive to her when Raku/Cammy was in her presence, for later in the series, she was unable to see a massive hollow even though it was picking her up. She is currently the least powerful member of the Kurosaki family. Trivia *She gets hyperactive upon seeing Kon, and he seems to be the only doll she dresses up strangely. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female